Mi primera vez - Fragmento del diario de Seras
by Vane Hellsing
Summary: Oneshot PxS, regalo de cumpleaños para LaLechugaLoca. Un pequeño fragmento del diario de una Seras Victoria adolescente


**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo de apurada jaja, si no lo hago ahora jamás lo haré. Es mi segundo fanfic (el primero es el que estuvieron leyendo antes), y mi primer oneshot. Antes de seguir, quiero desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a LechugaLoca n.n ojala lo disfrutes, y perdona si es algo muy meloso, pero es culpa de mi sensibilidad de pisciana (? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, no sé cómo diablos se usa un diario íntimo, sólo lo uso porque mi madre me dijo que sería algo muy especial y que lo guardara hasta que tuviera más edad, que ella me ayudaría a escribir la primera nota. Pero ya no está, ni ella ni mi papá. Sinceramente me han hecho falta toda mi infancia e inicios de mi adolescencia. Hubiera querido que me vieran hoy, a los 17 años, así de grande y crecida.

Cambiando de tema, al no tener más opción que escribir algo personal, describiré los detalles de mi inicio de año en una nueva escuela…y de mi primera vez. No daré detalles morbosos ni nada por el estilo, sólo diré cómo fue para jamás olvidarlo. Es sumamente importante que lo recuerde.

Bueno, mi mejor amigo es Alucard, un chico bastante alto (y "guapo", se oye en el baño algunas veces), de cabello negro alborotado y ojos rojizos. Su piel es demasiado blanca, siempre me rio de eso y le recomiendo que tome sol, a lo que siempre me responde que detesta todo lo relacionado con el sol. En fin, gracias a él obtuve una beca en un instituto privado de mucha categoría. No sé cómo demonios lo hizo, ni quiero saberlo.

Era principio del año escolar, estaba frente a la gran puerta intentando decidir sobre si debía entrar o si era una farsa de Alucard, no me habría sorprendido si así fuera. Seguía ahí, inmóvil, mientras otros alumnos pasaban con apuro, empujándome como si fuera una botella de plástico vacía, cuando escuché que mi celular sonaba.

"_Master._

_Chica policía, esperame en la puerta."_

Luego de leer ese mensaje, alguien me asustó; era Alucard, que llegaba abrazado de una chica rubia, ojos celestes y piel color…¿Canela? Algo de ella influía respeto, por lo que luego de haber dado el grito de mi vida por el susto mantuve silencio.

-Chica policía- Dijo Alucard sonriendo. Dios, detesto que me llame así. No debí haberle dicho que me volvería policía como papá.-Bienvenida. Veo que llegué a tiempo, creí que ya te habrían devorado los come almas…digo, tus compañeros.-

-Podrías haber llegado más temprano, de todas formas.- Le dije. Comenzaba a molestarme.

-Lo se, pero debía pasar a buscarla.- Dijo él mientras apegaba más a la de ojos azules detrás de los cristales de sus lentes.-¿Qué novio sería si no trajera a mi condesa en mi carruaje?- Sí, trajo de nuevo a una chica en su motocicleta. Lo que me sorprende es que por primera vez le dé su casco a su pareja, nunca lo había hecho.

Resulta que la joven era Integra Hellsing, venía de una familia importante, y estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Luego de toda esa presentación tomamos la primera clase, dos horas pasaron hasta que la salvación se manifestó en forma de timbre. Salí de la sala (siempre junto a la parejita melosa) y oí que Alucard decía que me llevaría a conocer a unos amigos en el patio, en el sector de las gradas del campo de fútbol. Sólo sonreí; más amigos, menos visión de besuqueos. Era realmente disgustante no tener pareja a mi edad.

Al llegar allí, me presentó frente a un grupo de chicos de lo más…¿Extrovertido? Un chico rubio de lentes y con una cicatriz en la mejilla llamado Alexander, uno de cabello más blanquecino y lentes de sol negros (prefiero los tornasolados de Alucard) llamado Heinkel, una chica de cabello azabache y ondulado llamada Yumie y…ojos verdes, cabello castaño, trenza y parche en el ojo; su nombre, Pip Bernadotte. También oigo hablar de él la mayoría de las veces que voy al baño, y también "maldita suertuda, le arrancaré la coleta si tiene algo con ese francés". Lo se, eso es envidia.

Continuando con la descripción, me saludo muy formalmente con esa voz que te hace temblar. Intentando no demostrar el temblor de mis rodillas, le pregunté sobre lo que le había pasado en el ojo. "Heridas de guerra" me respondió. Ese día decidí no preguntarle más.

Pasaron meses, y cada vez se acercaba más a mí, era extraño que no me saludara por no decir que nunca se olvidaba de hacerlo. Incluso me abrazaba sin motivo aparente, y yo, con el rostro ardiendo, intentaba separarme de él. Y se reía de mí por todo, incluso me tomó de torpe hasta que le gané en tiro.

Una tarde comenzó a llover cuando debíamos volver a nuestras casas. Todos se habían ido, excepto yo. Tomé valentía y salí a la calle en el medio de la tormenta, y sin paraguas. Me empapé por completo y maldije una y otra vez, sabía que debía haber llevado mi sudadera negra y sin embargo no la llevé. Y mi bolso…¡Ay, mi bolso! ¡Mi bolso favorito arruinado! Estaba a punto de llorar cuando alguien me tocó del hombro; era Pip, que me miraba muy preocupado.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.- Me dijo sin vacilar entregándome su paraguas, al cual tomé riéndome. ¿Para qué la querría? Ya era tarde.

-Sería genial, pero vivo en una pensión, no habría privacidad.- Le respondí, no sé por qué añadí lo de la privacidad. Me tomó de la mano fuertemente y canturreó:

-¡Entonces vamos a mi departamento!- Y comenzamos a caminar. En el trayecto no dijimos absolutamente nada.

Llegamos a su departamento bastante rápido, justo cuando comenzó a llover más fuerte. Mientras que Pip cerraba las ventanas reparé en lo pequeño de su departamento. Constaba de la cocina, una sala, una habitación y el baño. Tenía una buena visión desde el balcón, debo admitirlo. Mi pobre cuarto de pensión con imágenes de mis bandas favoritas parecía una caja de cartón a comparación.

Pip me pasó una toalla para secarme, y bromeó diciendo que si quería podía secarme él. Comencé a secarme y noté que él se había mojado por prestarme el paraguas. La ropa se le había ceñido al cuerpo…y me miraba. Tenía la vista fija en mí. Al ver que no reaccionaba, le pasé la toalla y le pedí que por favor se secara, a lo que me respondió que no era necesario, y se quitó la camiseta.

Lo ví, una y mil veces lo ví. Sentí que me volvían a temblar las piernas cuando pensé "Los dos…solos…lluvia…en su casa…". Iba a desmayarme. Las piernas me fallaron, y me caí sobre él. Pensó que mi presión sanguínea había fallado o algo así, así que me cargó hasta su cama. Tenía un encantador perfume a hombre. Recuerdo haber visto su rostro pegado al mío, haber sentido sus labios pegados a los míos, su cuerpo sobre el mío.

En ese momento, la lluvia debió haberse intensificado, seguramente, pero más se habían intensificado mis nervios al oírlo decir "Je t'aime, mignonette". Al día siguiente no podía mirarlo sin sonrojarme ni ponerme nerviosa. Me hubiese encantado hablar sobre esto con mamá, pero no me quejo de la adorable compañía de Integra, la "condesa" de mi master. Desde un punto de vista alternativo debería agradecerle a él por esto.

_Seras Victoria_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien LechugaLoca, hasta aquí n.n intenté ser lo menos melosa posible, y si fui un poco malpensada lo siento! Puedo hacer otro si quieres n.n**

**Sayonara~!**


End file.
